Finally Mine, Finally Yours
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: Ray and Mariah love each a lot, but how will they know what the other feels? Will they get together? RayMariah one-shot.


Hi everybody! This is my very first fic, so be nice and read it, okay? By the way, it's Ray/Mariah, and I do NOT own Beyblade. 

Finally Mine, Finally Yours

**By**

**Aquarius Galuxy**

This fic takes place a year after the World Championships, in the White Tiger village in China. (POVs in Ray/ Mariah/ Narrative) Ray and Mariah are about 15 years old.

~*~

(Ray's POV)

Well, here I am, standing at my bedroom window, gazing out into the night sky. My parents are already asleep, so I'm the only person awake in this house.

The moonlight shines through the window, illuminating the clock on my bedside table. It's 10.30 now.

I can't sleep, and I miss my teammates. Well, not so much of the White Tigers, though. I see them almost everyday. The Bladebreakers broke up after the World Championships. Tyson's with his Grandpa in Japan. Kenny's there, too. Max's in America with his mom and dad, and I don't know where Kai went. Training, I think.

Somehow, there's an empty space in my heart. I'm not sure why it's there, but I think I know whom it's for. Actually, to say the truth, I don't have to think whom it's for. I already know. Mariah. The girl who grew up together with me and my best friend, Lee. Lee is also her brother. I taught her how to blade. Not just because she was my friend, but also because she was special to me. She was the one who supported me, encouraged me, and tried to console me when I was feeling down. Even when I tried really hard not to show it, she could still see through me pretense and sense my feelings.

Golden eyes, pink hair, a beautiful smile and a wonderful figure. Just being around her makes my heart beat faster, especially these few months, where I'm always with her and the other White Tigers.

I have to admit it. I love her. Ever since the day I met her, she's always had a special place in my heart. Then over the years, she became dearer to me. How I regret not telling her before I left the village in search of other bit beasts! I could see the hurt in her eyes when we met in the back alley in Hong Kong. It hurt me, too. 

I had almost decided to return to the White Tigers when she persuaded me to, on that mountain in China. I was so glad that she had no hard feelings against me. I had almost forgotten about Lee. He would be the first to disagree with my decision if I had.

I sighed. I still can't gather up the courage to tell her that I love her, after all these years. I wonder if she would reject me if I told her how I felt. It was because of the fear of rejection that I couldn't bring myself to confess what was in my heart.

Looking up at the silvery orb in the sky, I wonder if Mariah is looking at the moon, too.

'Why don't you go take a walk in the forest, little one?' Driger's deep voice echoed in my mind.

I decide to heed my bit beast's advice. There's nothing else to do at home, other than to mope about my feelings.  

~*~

(Mariah's POV)

*Sigh*

I'm sitting on my bed, looking out of the window beside it. Something tells me that it's around 10.30 now. The stars speckle the night sky, and the moon shines down on me. I wonder if Ray is looking at it, too.

I feel lonely, and I know why. Ray came back a year ago. The rest of the White Tigers and I have been meeting up with him almost everyday. It's not that, though.

I hear a snore coming from the next room. That must be father. There was no other sound in the house, so I guess mother and Lee are also asleep.

As I was saying, or thinking, rather, I feel really lonely. It's because of Ray. Not that he's bad or anything, but it's because I miss the closeness that we used to share. Now he's close to everybody, and I can't have him all to myself.

I love Ray, really I do. I've loved him for as long as I can remember. I remember when he taught me to blade, when no other boy would teach me to – they claimed that it was a boys' game. Well, I proved them wrong, didn't I? I remembered how he protected me from the village bullies, and how he tried to comfort me whenever I was upset.

Then he left without a word with the Driger bit beast. I was hurt and upset, and I felt betrayed. But I knew that he had his own reasons, even if he didn't say it. Still, he could have at least told me that he was leaving, though! That day left my heart torn to shreds.

And during the World Championships, Bryan injured Ray so badly that he had to be sent to the hospital. That period of time was one of the worst in my life. I was so worried that he might not make it, that he might leave me forever… How relieved I was when Ray recovered!

And now… Ray is in the White Tiger Village once again. Everyone's accepted the fact that he didn't actually betray us, even Lee. Ray hasn't changed much – he's still the nice and caring boy I once knew. But nowadays, he seems to colour really slightly when he talks to or looks at me. I hope that's a good sign.

His sparkling golden eyes, his raven black hair, his wonderful voice, his strong body, his masculine scent… Oh, how I wish he were mine, to be able to hug him, to kiss him, to run my fingers through his soft black hair. I wish…

Oh Ray! Why won't you tell me how you feel? You keep treating me like a just a friend, Ray! Must we go on being normal friends, or can we be something more?

'Come now, kitten. Don't over-agitate yourself. Go for a walk in the forest to clear your mind.' Galux told me.

I agreed, not wanting to wring my heart out.

Slipping quietly out of the house, I made my to the forest at the edge of the village.

~*~

Driger and Galux sat on a large hill overlooking the White Tiger village.

"Well, our humans should be quite happy tonight, Galux." Driger said in his deep voice.

"I agree. It's about time they reveal their feelings for each other, Driger…" The mountain cat replied in her melodious voice. She rubbed her head against the tiger's neck. "…like we have."

Driger nuzzled the smaller cat.

Galux suddenly pounced on the tiger. "Gotcha!"

Driger laughed (If tigers can laugh…) and flipped over, pouncing on Galux instead. A playful fight ensued.

"I give up." Galux panted as Driger lay on top of her. "You win."

The tiger laughed again, and rolled down onto the grass beside the mountain cat.

Galux snuggled against the larger cat and purred contentedly. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Driger gazed at her fondly and shut his eyes, drifting into slumber. 

~*~

Subconsciously, Ray found himself walking to the spot where he had taught Mariah to blade when they were little. The hollowed-out tree trunk in the clearing brought back so many memories…

A twig snapped behind him. Ray whipped around to find himself face-to-face with Mariah. She was standing nearly two metres away, and judging from the surprise on her face, she, too, wasn't expecting to see him there. 

"Hey, Mariah." _'Oh man, is she pretty…'_

"Hi, Ray." Mariah could feel a light blush creeping up her cheeks. _'Why? Why must I blush now?' _

"What are you doing here so late at night, Mariah?" Ray asked curiously. _'Oh, Mariah… How I wish you knew how I felt about you…'  _

"I was… clearing my thoughts," the pink-haired girl said, her eyes fixed on him. _'He looks so handsome in the moonlight… I wish he were mine…'_

"Same here." The Chinese boy smiled at her. Mariah felt her heart melt. Only this particular teenager standing in front of her could ever make her feel this way.

"A penny for your thoughts, then." Mariah smiled back at him, wondering what he was thinking about. 

_'If only you knew…'_ "I was… thinking about you…" The raven-haired boy blushed rather deeply. "Actually, there's something I need to tell you."

The Bladebreaker took a deep breath. "I've been trying to gather up my courage to tell you this for a long time – " The slim girl felt her heartbeat quicken. " – I love you, Mariah."

The feline girl's heart skipped a beat. Taking a step forward, she gazed into his golden eyes and said softly, but just loud enough for him to hear, "I love you too, Ray…"

She dashed forward and hugged Ray tightly, tears of happiness brimming in her eyes. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, burying his face in her pink hair and inhaling her scent.

Ray gently tilted her face towards his with his finger. Gazing deep into her golden eyes, Ray slowly closed the gap between them, caressing her soft lips with his.

Mariah felt a shiver run down her spine as she returned the kiss. Without any words, she asked Ray to deepen the kiss. He did, and the pair felt their nerves sizzle with their first kiss.

She didn't want this moment to ever end. Threading her fingers through his raven-black hair, Mariah tried to get closer to Ray, although that was by now impossible, as both their bodies were already pressed together.

The need for air arised, and the couple broke away for air, albeit unwillingly. Both breathed deeply. Mariah rested her right hand on Ray's cheek, her golden eyes locked with his. They only knew that they wanted more.

The pink-haired girl leaned towards the boy, sealing them in another kiss. It was just like the first, until Ray decided to be a little more adventurous, and drew a line across her lower lip. Mariah took in a sharp breath, surprised. However, it didn't take her long to respond. She parted her lips, allowing him access into her mouth. She shivered in pleasure as his tongue danced with hers. Then she decided to explore his territory and entered his mouth, too.

Suddenly, the couple broke apart, inhaling deeply. Contented, Mariah snuggled against Ray's chest, purring. The Chinese boy kept his arms around her.

"You know, Mariah, you're really beautiful."

"Thank you, Ray." She blushed again and tried to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired. Let's go to sleep."

Ray led the feline girl to the base of a large tree, where they both sat down. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Are you sure about this, Ray?"

"I'm sure."

"Then I don't have any regrets."

Ray laughed and tightened his hold on her, then loosened his grip.

"'Night, Ray," Mariah said sleepily and wrapped her arms around his neck. She snuggled against him and fell fast asleep. 

Ray gazed at her sleeping figure fondly. They were ready to face whatever opposition came, and no matter what, he would always stand by her.

That settled, Ray made a mental note in his mind to wake earlier the next morning. He planted a light kiss on the top of the pink-haired girl's head, watching as she stirred a little, then fell back to sleep.

Closing his eyes, Ray fell asleep, too.

**#*#*#**

Do me a favour and review…Please? I'm sorry I don't have time to do reviews, but my heart goes out to all Ray/Mariah, Max/Emily, Kai/OC authors and fics alike. Review!!!


End file.
